


Three Idiots, One Spirit

by Procrastinating_Dragonfly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Spirit, Gen, Grinch References, In more than a sense, Ouija, Ouija Boards, They're just idiots messing with things they shouldnt mess but it turns out okay cause its xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastinating_Dragonfly/pseuds/Procrastinating_Dragonfly
Summary: Fools get together for Christmas. Fools dabble in the supernatural.





	Three Idiots, One Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shirimikaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirimikaze/gifts).



> Exactly what it says on the tin. 
> 
> Don't mess with ouija boards, y'all. That shit is dangerous. And if you do, read the rules. The real ones, not the Hollywood ones. But seriously... don't. 
> 
> EDIT: did some grammar check and stuff so the fic is sliiiightly edited now!

It was a quiet Christmas Eve.

Retcon. It was a Christmas Eve. Quietness was shredded to pieces the moment the Fatidic Trio, as Minho once called them, met up for their typical Christmas activities, that hopefully involved cookies and decorating and not fighting over the playlist for five hours again, and  _ definitely _ not setting the tree on fire like that one time two years ago. 

From where he was preparing the baking materials, Chan heard Changbin screeching in the living room. 

“Take that thing away!” 

“What? No. Coward.” 

“Idiot!”

“You’re both right, shut up.” Chan snarked, appearing in the doorway and cleaning his hands on his apron, even though there was nothing to clean. 

“Is that a ouija board?”

“Yes!” both his friends shouted in unison, in very different tones. 

“If you don’t stop shouting because of that piece of cardboard, I’ll record you looking like idiots and upload it on Youtube,” he eventually sighed, picking up the triangular planchet to look through the hole. 

“You look like an idiot, too,” Changbin mumbled, snatching the planchet from Chan’s hands to set it on the ground. 

“I’m not playing with demons with you two,” he glared at Jisung. The younger blinked once and, maintaining eye contact all the way through, took the planchet and set it on ‘Hello’. 

Color drained from Changbin’s face as Chan snorted. 

“Oops,” Jisung shrugged, hands leaving the planchet to Changbin’s horror. He rushed to cover it instead, almost breaking the board in the process. 

“Oh my gosh, do you actually believe in this thing?” Chan blinked, untying his apron. 

“Of course,” Changbin snarled, “Am I really the only one who doesn’t want our house to get haunted by a malicious spirit?”

“Changbin. It’s a piece of cardboard.” 

“It’s not!” Changbin screeched.

“Hey, are there any ghosts there or something?” Jisung shouted, leaning over Changbin’s shoulder.     
  
“Please don’t,” the latter whispered, looking like he wanted nothing more than to run. 

“Are there ghosts there?” Jisung repeated, grinning widely. Had Changbin’s hands been free, he would’ve smacked him upside the head, but he limited himself to sending him a flying kick. 

“Doesn’t fighting upset spirits or some shit?” Jisung asked absentmindedly, and Changbin paled. 

“Shit, it does. I’m tranquil. I’m calm, I forgive my stupid friend, just, don’t kill us?” he blurted, looking anxiously at the board. 

The planchet started moving, and Changbin let out a less-than dignified scream. 

_ Yes.  _

“Yes? You won’t kill us?”    


“Changbin, really?” Jisung scoffed. Changbin threw a single glare. 

“It’s not me.” 

“Oh, yeah? Who is it, then?” Jisung asked, poking the air near the board. 

_ No.  _

_ “ _ What does it mean, “no”?”

“It doesn’t want to tell you its name, presumably,” Chan shrugged from behind. 

“Oh, right. What do you want, then, mr. Spirit?” the youngest giggled, lying against Changbin’s back. Somewhere in the recesses of Changbin’s mind, he realized the hug was meant to pacify him because of the teasing, but right now there was probably a pissed spirit in Chan’s house, and it was entirely his fault, so he just pushed Jisung right off. 

In pushing him off, though, he lost his balance, because Changbin was an idiot and had never studied Physics in his life apparently, and they both fell backwards. 

“Oww,” Jisung groaned beneath him, but Changbin shot up, heart frozen. 

_ 10,  _ the planchet read. 

“Shit!”    
  


“Changbin, chill, you moved it when falling,” Chan sighed. 

Before he even finished his sentence, the plastic piece moved. 

On its own. Like actual possessed pieces did, with no one to guide them. 

_ 6. _

“What the fuck? It’s moving, what the  _ fuck _ , it’s moving?” Jisung screeched from behind him. Changbin kind of wanted to cry. 

_ 5. _

_ 4. _

Changbin tried to grab the planchet, but hands grabbed him from behind. 

_ 3. _   


_ 2. _

_ “ _ It’s gonna get out, you idiot!” he screamed, managing to free his arm and touch the planchet the very moment it touched zero. 

The movement ceased. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Possession for Christmas is original, at least?” Chan suggested, at the same time Jisung whispered a meek “It stopped moving though?”.

Changbin blinked once, then ducked his head between his hands and started screaming. 

“Hey, hyung, it stopped! It’s okay! I’ll just end the session!”

“Touch that board and I’m killing you,” Changbin groaned, eyes fixed on the board and going over the numbers. 

“Do you smell something?” Jisung furrowed his brow, sniffing the air. Chan’s eyes grew as wide as plates, and he ran in the kitchen. 

“The cookies!” he screamed from the other room, and the younger boys followed him. 

“Did you forget them in the oven?” Changbin asked as the eldest frantically shoved on a pair of mittens to pull out the tray. 

“It was the ghost, it was definitely him. I didn’t even hear the oven turning on before,” Jisung squealed, frantically looking around. 

“Huh? They’re not burnt, though?” Chan mused, looking at the tray. In fact, the cookies were very much not burnt, and looking perfectly baked. Chan hesitantly tried one, and almost moaned. He wasn’t that good at baking but this batch of cookies turned out well, at least.

From the other room, the TV turned on. From their room, the chorus of screams seemed awfully coordinated. 

“It’s out to kill us, it’s out to kill us, it--”

“Maybe we accidentally turned it on…?” Chan suggested, still holding a half-eaten cookie in one hand and the rest of the tray in the other. 

“I left the remote in the freezer, we really didn’t,” Changbin whispered. 

Chan was, luckily, too busy holding the cookies to run and check properly. “The  _ freezer?”  _

“It was a prank, okay? Drunk us would’ve found it funny.”

“There’s a fucking demon ghost in our house-” 

“ _ My _ house.” 

“-Chan’s house, and it’s gonna kill us.” 

“Hey, is that the Grinch?” Chan interrupted, running into the living room, the two younger boys immediately following, absolutely not out of fear of being alone in a kitchen with a ghost running about. 

“It  _ is _ !” the eldest giggled, jumping on the couch like an excited child. Jisung furrowed his brow, picking up a piece of torn paper and shaky writing from the coffee table in front of the sofa. 

“Have a good holiday?” he read out loud, looking around for any sort of answer. “Signed, your Neighbourhood Christmas Spirit.”

“It’s… snowing.” Jisung commented, “Did we just invoke the ghost of mr. Scrooge?” 

“I’m not risking it,” Changbin growled, picking up the pieces of the board to pack then away. “I’ll be burning this thing properly. Do you really think it was just a benevolent spirit?” 

Chan felt around for the remote, only to give up and lie down once he probably remembered that he was friend to idiots. “This one? It’s snowing. It baked cookies. How bad can it be, really? Now, shut up, they’re gonna hold hands around the Tree!”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you made it this far, I'd absolutely love it if you gave a sign of life, maybe a comment, a kudos, something? ^^" 
> 
> I was pinch hitting for this story! Meant to make it longer but life decided I wasn't allowed to. Hope it's still semi-enjoyable, and that everyone is having nice holidays!


End file.
